


My Little Sister = Our Little Cupid?

by lucypher_13



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Hyeyeon GUGUDAN as your 7 years old little sister here, N only appears as cameo, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, VIXX as your neighbor, other VIXX members only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucypher_13/pseuds/lucypher_13
Summary: Taekwoon maybe was the most handsome/neighbor guy you ever met in this world, though he seems to have this impregnable cold wall around him, making you unable to get closer to him and get to know more about him. Well, until you got a little help from your little sister, because apparently, one of Taekwoon’s weaknesses is children.





	My Little Sister = Our Little Cupid?

**Author's Note:**

> Made this fic because I love Leo so much, and thanks to their new song, it makes me wanted to write about Leo and here it is. Enjoy! XD

The morning sun poured in through the windows, dragging you from the depths of your slumber. You stirred and opened your eyes a bit, only to meet the blinding light of the sun. You put a hand in front of your face to block the sunlight. “Morning already...?”

Normally, you would reluctantly leave your comfortable bed and preparing yourself to go to work, tiring yourself until evening and you would go home with half–dead condition because of too tired.

But no, you’re not going to do that today, because it’s Sunday! Your favorite dearest Sunday, the day of no school! The day for you to hibernate for the whole day and to take a fun trip in your dreamland! It was your lazy day!

You turned around so the sunlight would only hit your back, leaving your face and eyes undisturbed. You hide your whole body under a blanket, rolled together in a fetus position and slowly closed your eyes.

You’ve almost arrived in your dreamland when you heard a faint sound of tiny shuffling feet outside your room. The sound soon became closer, closer and closer to your bedroom door, but you just ignored it. Soon, the door swung open and you squeaked when something heavy sitting on your body.

“(Y/N) unnie, wake up!!!” The _something_ sitting on your body shouted really loud, maybe deliberately doing so to wake you up. You didn’t need to get your head out of the blanket to see what was the _something_ sitting on you.

It’s your little sister, Cho Hyeyeon.

You planned to ignore her and tried to go back to sleep, but damn, she’s too heavy for a 7 year old and it’s slowly making you uncomfortable. Why was your sister being so annoying today? Couldn’t she just let you rest more after you just had finished doing your school homework on 3 in the morning yesterday?

“Hye–“

“No!” Hyeyeon quickly raised her voice, sensing that you would tell her to leave you alone. “You promised me you would take me to walk in the park today, remember???”

...

Shit, you _did_ promise her.

You were too busy nowadays with school homeworks. Being a third year in high school really killing you with those pile of homeworks given by stupid teachers, causing you to start spending your weekends by locking yourself in the room to finish them or sometimes go to your friend’s place for group study.

Usually, weekend means spending the whole day having fun with Hyeyeon, whether it’s inside the house or outside.

Few weeks ago, Hyeyeon was throwing tantrums when you keep saying you can’t spend the weekend together with her, again and again. She was still too young to understand the importance of your homeworks and there’s one time your parents caught her throwing all of your books into the trash bin. When your parents asked why, she said she hates the books so much because they’re taking her dearest and favorite big sister away from her.

Luckily, she sounded really adorable to both you and your parents so you couldn’t get yourself to be mad at her or to scold her. To make Hyeyeon less upset, you promised her you would take her out at the weekend at the end of the month as you’re sure your homeworks would be done by then.

Which it was _today_. And indeed, you had no homeworks left to do as you had finished them yesterday.

“Hyeyeon–ah.” Your mother soon appeared on the doorway and crossed her arms on her chest. “Your sister is really tired and she needs rest. Come on, dear. Get down from there and let (Y/N) sleep. How about eomma take you out, instead?”

Hyeyeon shook her head vigorously. “No! I want (Y/N) unnie! She promised, eomma! She–“ Soon she started sobbing and her eyes welled up with tears in no time. Your mother became panic at her ready–to–cry youngest daughter, because once Hyeyeon started crying, it will take hours to stop her and you quickly revealed yourself from under the blanket.

“Okay, okay! Let me get ready and then we’ll go out!”

* * *

In the room right next to yours and your family’s, lived 6 boys together there. Jung Taekwoon, one of the said boys, were fully awake already even if it’s only 8 in the morning on Sunday. Sitting quietly on the middle of the comfortable small sofa in their small living room, cross–legged, his ear plugged with earphones and reading a thriller novel he was currently addicted for days by now. Taekwoon’s eyes went left and right slowly as he read the words written on the pages thoroughly and diligently.

This was one of Taekwoon’s favorite things to do to spend his free day and he wouldn’t mind read the novel and also listening to the music at the same time for the whole day. But, no, he could never do that even if he really wanted to.

The reason?

Because there’s always a _thing_ –or a certain _dark_ _–_ _skinned person_ , to be exact– who would disturb his reading moment, every time.

Taekwoon’s long fingers were about to flip the page to the next one as one of his earplugs is suddenly being pulled out from his ear. Taekwoon didn’t bother to resist the urge to sigh out loud. He rolled his eyes for a moment and turned to his left, where there’s this _dark_ – _skinned person_ standing next to him, with a grin on his face. Taekwoon sent this glare saying _‘What do you want from me now?’_.

“Go to the convenience store and buy some things for me.” The dark–skinned person, whose name apparently is Hakyeon, simply said, ignoring Taekwoon’s glare on him. Hakyeon didn’t hesitate to shove Taekwoon a small note with things he need to buy written there and also enough amount of money to buy all of them.

Taekwoon put his novel aside and reluctantly took the note along with the money. “Why don’t you ask the other to do it?”

“Wonshik and Jaehwan are still sleeping soundly, and it’s Sunday, so it would be impossible to wake them up before noon.” Hakyeon explained and Taekwoon silently agreed to it, though. “Sanghyuk? Yeah he’s already awake. But he’s not a good choice, I don’t trust thim with money since I’m sure he would also buy other unneeded things again.”

Taekwoon agreed again. There was one time Sanghyuk in charge to buy groceries and he ended up coming home with a lot of snacks and drinks that are definitely not included in the note Hakyeon gave him. Hakyeon ended up by face–palming himself after he looked at plastic bags full of those.

“Hongbin? He locked himself in the room ever since he woke up 2 hours ago, which I assume he’s playing Overwatch.” Hakyeon sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “He always put a headphone on everytime he play that game, so even if I thump my fist and call his name for thousand times, I doubt he would hear me. So practically, you’re the one who’s available now.”

Taekwoon sighed really loud again for the second time. Hakyeon just grinned in satisfaction as Taekwoon obediently stood up, taking his jacket and put his shoes on, ready to go the convenience store.

* * *

“(Y/N) unnie, hurry!” Hyeyeon shouted out, standing in the opened front door and she was all ready to go. Her long hair already tied to a neat pigtails, she wore denim capris and pink floral shirt along with white sneakers, those were the clothes she always wear everytime she would go out with you as they make her easy to run there and there happily.

Hyeyeon turned her head to her left when she heard a door being opened. There was someone comes out of the said door and locking it with his keys. It was Taekwoon, who Hyeyeon recognizes as a tall and kind ahjussi living next door. Among those 6 boys, Taekwoon was the closest one to her and was the one who spoil her the most, making him her favorite. “Taekwoon ahjussi!!!” Hyeyeon called out cheerfully, waving her tiny hand.

Taekwoon smiled affectionately as his eyes met Hyeyeon’s figure. He approached the little girl, kneeling in front of her so they were at the same eye level. Taekwoon reached out and caress Hyeyeon’s hair, but still careful enough to not ruin the pigtails. “Are you going somewhere?”

Hyeyeon nodded happily. “Yes! (Y/N) unnie will take me for a walk in the park! I’m so happy because it’s been a long time since the last time (Y/N) unnie did, because she have been busy. Taekwoon ahjussi wanna come with us???”

“Too bad ahjussi can’t. Hakyeon ahjussi asked me to buy something for him.” Taekwoon said, showing Hyeyeon the small note. Hyeyeon pouted in disappoinment, mumbling something about ‘lazy dark ahjussi’. Taekwoon chuckled and poked Hyeyeon’s puffed cheeks. “Next time, okay?”

“Hyeyeon, wear your jacket first!” Your mother shouted from inside.

“Okay!” Hyeyeon smiled at Taekwoon briefly before running inside the room. “Bye ahjussi!”

“Bye.” Taekwoon stood up and was about to leave, as this time it was you who stepped out.

“Hyeyeon–ah, hurry or unnie will leave you!” You hollered teasingly, watching your mother helping your sister put the jacket on.

“No!!! Unnie, you can’t do that to meeeee!!!”

You laughed softly as Hyeyeon became panic and urging your mother to do it faster. You felt someone’s eyes on you and only by then you recognized Taekwoon’s presence, standing not far from you. Your eyes met for a brief moment before you slightly smiled at him and Taekwoon even didn’t smile back at you as he broke the eye contact first. You couldn’t deny you felt a bit hurt by his coldness and soon a calm yet awkward tension surrounded both of you.

“Morning.” You greeted, trying to break the uncomfortable silence between you. But you’re doubting Taekwoon would greet you back, which unexpectedly he did.

“Morning.” Taekwoon plainly greeted back. He sent one last quick glance on you before he finally took off.

You exhaled deep breath as the tension finally disappeared at the same time Taekwoon left.

Jung Taekwoon.

He might be the most mysterious person you ever met in this world. Even if you had been living with him and the other five –which you thought they were too freakingly loud, in contrast to Taekwoon’s quietness and you also wondered how could Taekwoon survive among them– next door for 2 years, you couldn’t deny if you’re actually a little bit scared of Taekwoon.

Why, do you ask?

Honestly in your opinion, Taekwoon’s silent treatment along with his cold and sharp gaze might be already enough to kill somebody. In these 2 years too, never once did you seen Taekwoon smile or even laugh. Hell, you even guessed Taekwoon had never smiled for even once in his life.

Nevertheless, you still couldn’t help but to think that Taekwoon was really good looking, and actually his quietness was the one that make him so attractive and charming. You couldn’t help but to get curious at him and wanted to get to know him better.

If only Taekwoon would smile a lot and so cheerful like his other five roommates, maybe he would be on the top list of most–wanted–to–be–boyfriend.

You silently chuckled at your own silly thoughts. Not long after that, Hyeyeon came out with her jacket on and both of you took off to the nearest local park.

* * *

“Pretty pleaseeeeeeee~?” Hyeyeon begged, puppy eyes gazing at you.

You gulped. Those eyes were never failed to make you give anything your sister want. The two of you were standing in front of ice cream cart inside the park, and the ice cream vendor watched the cute scene in front of her eyes with amusement.

“No, Hyeyeonnie. You already had one two days ago! You will get a toothache if you eat another one today!” You tried to tell Hyeyeon, while your eyes kept stealing glances on the variants of ice cream. To be honest, with the sun shining brightly from above, having the cold sweetness of ice cream running down your throat was actually quite tempting. “...Okay, but don’t tell eomma, promise me?”

“Promise!” Hyeyeon nodded, a gleam of happiness on her cute tiny face.

“Alright, which flavor should I choose...” You mumbled to yourself, tapping your chin. “Oh God... They all look so good.”

As your eyes were busy staring at the different kinds of ice cream and you had to resist the urge to drool, you didn’t notice your sister had taken an interest with an old man walked passing them with his adorable white Pomeranian. Since Hyeyeon had a weak spot for cute things –well, maybe almost all children in the world were the same too–, she unconsciously following the man and the dog from behind.

“Alright, I want this one!” You pointed to a container of vanilla fudge swirl ice cream. The vendor nodded and opened up the cart to grab the ice cream. “Hyeyeonnie, you want the strawberry flavored, right?” You asked without looking at your sister. You frowned when she doesn’t answer you, and when you looked down at your side, you were shocked to see Hyeyeon was no longer standing there.

* * *

Taekwoon just finished buying everything listed on Hakyeon’s note. On his way back home, he took a detour to nearby local park. He loved visiting the said park because there were a lot of cute children running around, playing with their friends or their parents, and also a lot of people walking their adorable dogs. Taekwoon always had soft spot for children and animals, that’s why this park was already became his second favorite place to spend time to. To him, a local park filled with cute children and animals was like a heaven of the earth.

Just then, a little girl dressed in denim capris and pink floral shirt caught Taekwoon’s attention. Her pigtails bounced as she’s busy running there and there, while her head also turned at left and right, like she is searching for something or maybe someone. Her eyes seems a bit teary too. Maybe she was lost and was looking for her family?

Wait...

Why did he feel like he had seen those pigtails and clothes?

Ah... Now Taekwoon remembered...

“Hyeyeon?” Taekwoon called the name of your little sister and the said girl who heard her name being called, turned her head at Taekwoon’s direction.

Hyeyeon’s face beamed up at the face of someone she recognized. She quickly ran to Taekwoon with her tiny legs and wailed as soon as she hug Taekwoon’s bigger one.

“Shh... Don’t cry...” Taekwoon reached his hands under Hyeyeon’s armpit and lifting her up. With one hand under her bottom, also holding the plastic bag from the convenience store and the other one softly patting Hyeyeon’s back, Taekwoon looked around and he was lucky to find one unoccupied wooden bench.

Thanks to Taekwoon’s skillfull hand, Hyeyeon’s finally calmed down at the soothing gestures on her back and her wail had turned to a soft sobs when Taekwoon arrived in front of the bench and sat there. Feeling Hyeyeon was no longer wailing, Taekwoon put her down on his lap and wiped the tears on her face with his thumb.

“Why are you alone? Where’s your sister, (Y/N)? Aren’t you supposed to be with her?” Taekwoon asked. Hyeyeon then explained to him that she saw a cute Pomeranian walked by its owner and she found herself unconsciously following it from behind. When she was still following the cute little fluffy animal, she saw some other children eating ice cream and she then finally remembered she walked off alone without you. She tried to go back to where the ice cream cart is, but instead of finding her sister, she ended up being lost.

“(Y/N) unnie...” Thinking of her sister made tears welling up in the corner of Hyeyeon’s eyes immediately. Taekwoon panicked a bit when Hyeyeon released a small whimper and slowly got louder, ready to cry for the second time.

Taekwoon then remembered he also bought some lollipops from the convenience store, which he intended to give them to Hyeyeon the next time they meet and play, since he knew about how Hyeyeon loves everything with strawberry flavor. Hyeyeon’s whimpers stopped when she heard some plastic being opened and the next thing she knew, there was a red–colored lollipop being held in front of her face. Hyeyeon sent a quick glance to Taekwoon, and the latter smiled at her.

“Strawberry is your favorite, right?”

Hyeyeon looked at the lollipop and back to Taekwoon again, before she finally smiled and took the lollipop from Taekwoon’s hand and started licking it. Jung Taekwoon was indeed her favorite neighbor ahjussi.

* * *

“Hyeyeon!!!” You shouted your sister’s name, running around the park to search for her, ignoring those people around you who sent you a confused and concerned look. You didn’t care about them saying you being weird for shouting and running at the same time like crazy person, you only cared for Hyeyeon’s whereabout.

You were getting more and more anxious as minutes passes. You were praying to God that there’s nothing bad like kidnapping would happen to Hyeyeon. Oh God, if Hyeyeon was really kidnapped, you had no idea about how should you explain to your parents. Oh God, they would kill you for sure. Really, what kind of big sister you are for being unable to keep a good eye to your one and only little sister? You were feeling so desperate and useless right now.

A hour has passed since the last time you lost Hyeyeon and 50 minutes has pased since you began to shouting her name and running all around the park, searching for her. Your voice was slightly hoarse and your throat was dry and a bit aching by now caused by too much shouting. You were also panting since the running took a lot of your energy and beads of sweat worked their way down your cheek, dripping down your face, but you paid it no mind.

You let your legs and throat rest for few minutes as you tried catching your breaths. But you still let your eyes wandered around the park in hope to see Hyeyeon nearby. You couldn’t help but to disappointed when there was still no sign of her. You were about to run again when your feel your legs were ready to do it, but a familiar voice of your sister stopped you and caught your attention.

“(Y/N) UNNIE!!!”

Words couldn’t describe how relieve you are to see your sister, safe and sound, with a happy expression because she finally found you on her tiny face, waving her hand left and right to let you know her position, which was on the wooden bench on your far left. You wasted no time to run towards Hyeyeon and it quite surprised you to see that she was not alone.

Jung Taekwoon was with her... And he had Hyeyeon sit on his laps... And he was caressing her pigtails affectionately... You never thought that your cold neighbor could also be gentle enough to be able to caress a child’s hair like that. Hell, you even didn’t know if Hyeyeon was actually so close with Taekwoon until now!

You could see Hyeyeon looked at Taekwoon with the happiest face she ever had because you’ve finally found her and exchanged a bright smile with Taekwoon. Your heart skipped a beat at the sight of Taekwoon smiling wide enough to show his front teeth.

A smiling Taekwoon was already a rare sight for you to see, but he showed his front teeth as well?! The Taekwoon in front of your eyes right now was like the whole different version of the Taekwoon you knew! So, which one was the real Jung Taekwoon? The cold one, or the smiley one? What magic did Hyeyeon cast to him so Taekwoon could be like that?!

And... No... You were definitely not jealous of Hyeyeon at all... You were not jealous at how Taekwoon gently brushed his long and slender fingers against Hyeyeon’s pigtails... At how comfortable Hyeyeon was in Taekwoon’s lap... At how Taekwoon looked at Hyeyeon like she’s his own precious daughter... At how Taekwoon and Hyeyeon exchanged few words casually...

And no... You were definitely not thinking about how Taekwoon and Hyeyeon looked like a real father and daughter, and how nice it would be if you were the mother... No, of course you were not also thinking about taking Hyeyeon’s place and also tied your hair into pigtails so maybe Taekwoon could put his fingers to your hair too–

You quickly shook your head vigorously, trying to throw those silly jealousy thoughts far far and far away from your mind.

And finally, you had arrived in front of Hyeyeon and Taekwoon. Taekwoon pulled his hand back from Hyeyeon’s hair, while the little girl hopped off his lap and stood next to him on the bench so she’s on the same eye level with you.

“Unnie–“

“Cho Hyeyeon!!! Do you have any idea about how worried I am?! You suddenly disappeared without trace and I thought you’re being kidnapped!!!” You half–yelled, but concern was evident in your tone and you pulled your sister into a tight hug. Thank goodness she was safe.

“I’m sorryyyyy!!!” Hyeyeon slightly sniffed. “I promise I won’t follow Pomeranian or any kind of cute dogs by myself and without telling you anymoreeeee!!!”

You put a blank face after you heard your sister’s confession. A Pomeranian? This happened because she followed a Pomeranian dog? You had to shout like crazy person and ran like there’s no tomorrow, searching for your missing sister simply because of one dog that caught her interest? That was so silly! But let’s not talk about it anymore, you were totally tired for it already.

“But...” Hyeyeon broke the hug and looked at Taekwoon, you also did the same. “I’m glad I met Taekwoon ahjussi or maybe I’d still crying and running at the same time and ended up getting more lost... Thank you for the help and the lollipop, ahjussi!” She smiled widely at Taekwoon.

“Yes, thank you, Taekwoon…oppa...” You thanked him, slightly in hesitation about calling him oppa or use a honorific to call him, but decided on the first. “And sorry for troubling you.” You said as you slightly bowed to Taekwoon.

Taekwoon also bowed his head slightly. “It’s okay. I only happened to found your sister by coincidence. I’m glad she is safe.”

You blinked in surprise. That was the first time Taekwoon speak to you! Well... He sometimes did greet you like ‘morning’, ‘afternoon’ and ‘evening’ when you guys met in front of your rooms. But this was a whole different case! Taekwoon was actually speaking to you and it’s a whole sentence too!

Hell, you even didn’t realize it until now if Taekwoon actually own such a calming, gentle and soothing voice. Maybe you also could spend a whole day listening to his voice and not getting bored of it.

Now you were curious about how would your name sound like coming out from his lips... It might send shiver down to your spine and–

Alright, let’s stop talking about Taekwoon’s voice for now, okay?

You noticed the plastic bag next to Taekwoon. “Running a errand?” Taekwoon nodded his head and you couldn’t help but to disappointed because he answered with a nod instead of speaking. “Then... Maybe you should go or your roommate might nag at you for taking so long.”

Taekwoon stared for you at the moment and you felt silly for being nervous under his stare. Taekwoon nodded his head again and stood up, his hand had already grabbed the plastic bag, ready to go. Hyeyeon looked at you and Taekwoon back and forth, and she was clearly unhappy with the idea of Taekwoon going home, leaving them.

“Don’t go home yet, Taekwoon ahjussi!” Hyeyeon’s whine halted Taekwoon movement, and now his and your eyes were on her in confusion. “Can’t you stay with us and have fun together until tonight???”

“Stop it, Hyeyeon! Taekwoon ahjussi is busy!” You quickly stopped your sister from throwing more tantrums. To be honest, you too wanted Taekwoon to stay and maybe to get know him better.

“But...! But...!” Hyeyeon clearly didn’t want to give up so soon. Her brain was working hard to think of some good reasons for Taekwoon to stay and she then thought of one. “But! Taekwoon ahjussi had told me once that he want to talk with you, want to be friend with you, want to be close with you and want to get to know you better!” Hyeyeon looked at Taekwoon. “Ahjussi also told me ahjussi never have a chance to do that because ahjussi is too shy! Now I will give ahjussi a chance!”

Taekwoon’s eyes widened in shock at Hyeyeon’s unexpected confession and quickly looked away when you stared at him in disbelief. One of your hands is now up to cover your wide–opened mouth. Your heart was now beating so fast due to the excitement that Taekwoon is actually thinking like that.

“And you too, unnie!” Hyeyeon this time looked at you. “You’re also the same! You keep telling me about how handsome Taekwoon ahjussi is and you also told me once, that you keep hoping for the day when you and him become close to come, right? Well, this is the day!!!””

This time, it’s your eyes’ turn to be widened in shock at Hyeyeon’s sudden revelation of your secret. Your cheeks were now bright pink and you were also sure if Taekwoon was staring at you right now, but you tried your best to not look at him. Thanks to that, you failed to notice the tip of Taekwoon’s lips curved upward slightly.

“Yak! Cho Hyeyeon!!!” You wanted to cover Hyeyeon’s mouth and ran away as fast as you can with her, but Hyeyeon was fast enough to dodge your hands, jumped off the bench and hide behind Taekwoon’s legs.

You bit your lips, encouraging yourself to look up and met Taekwoon’s eyes. Exchanging stares suddenly became the hardest thing to do in your life, thanks to your secret being revealed by your own sister. So you could only look straight at Taekwoon’s dark orbs for three seconds before you looked down at your own feet. Your heartbeat was being ridiculously loud too, that if Taekwoon was right in front of you, he might be able to hear it too.

Silence surrounded both of you and Taekwoon. Hyeyeon stole another lollipop from Taekwoon’s plastic bag, opened the wrapper and eat it while watching the two shy adults before her with amusement.

“Well...” Taekwoon was the first one to break the silence. You finally looked up, thinking it was impolite to keep your head down when he wants to talk to you. Taekwoon took a deep breath and scratched the back of his head. “How about both of you, come back with me to our apartment to give this thing to my roommate first...” Taekwoon paused, looking down at the plastic bag briefly. “After that... I’ll treat you an ice cream and maybe also a dinner tonight...?”

You gasped as Taekwoon shyly held out his other free hand to you. Taekwoon gave you a gentle smile and you swore your heart almost stops when you seen it. Hyeyeon squealed happily when you took Taekwoon’s hand and he grabbed yours tight. Hyeyeon ran to your side and grabbed your other unoccupied hand, and the three of you walked back to the apartment, holding each other’s hands like a small family.


End file.
